Heureux
by Hesperos D
Summary: En el que Izuku encuentra un hombre herido frente a su puerta, en broma pregunta si desea ser su mascota, Izuku nunca espero que el dijera que si. AizawaDeku. Kimi Wa Petto AU. DZ
1. Primer Encuentro

**Heureux**

 **Pareja:** Aizawa Shota/ Midoriya Izuku

 **Disclaimer:** BnHA no me pertenece.

* * *

Cuando Izuku regreso a su casa del trabajo, lo primero que vio fue una caja afuera de su puerta.

El barrio en el que vivía era franca y sencillamente peligroso, uno de los lugares bajos de la ciudad, lejos del olor dulce de las panaderías e incluso alejado del bullicio de los carros. Con ladrillos rojos por doquier y terrenos baldíos, callejones estrechos encubriendo las partes sucias de la ciudad.

La razón por la que vivía aquí, era principalmente por su trabajo, y porque los vecinos no hacían preguntas... A ellos no les importaba si arrastraba a alguien a su casa o si se entrevistaba con gente extraña o si las personas que venían usaban trajes demasiado brillantes como para pertenecer al lado amable de la ley.

Sin embargo, la caja, inocua al lado de su puerta, le estaba molestando.

La abrió ligeramente por uno de los bordes. Era un hombre.

Había un hombre en la caja. Las paredes de esta, se teñían de suave carmín a la luz del sol.

¡Maldita sea, que le habían dejado un muerto frente a la casa!

Eso pensó Midoriya, hasta que vio cómo su pecho se alzaba lentamente, casi con dificultad. Fue en ese instante que lo reconoció, era un Héroe Profesional, y si lo descubrían en tan mal estado sin duda alguna lo acabarían.

Izuku no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y arrastrar la caja hasta la sala.

Por alguna razón sintió un Deja-vu. Pero lo dejo atrás al ver que la caja se movía y el hombre caía al suelo de su habitación. Era una escena de una película clase B completamente desagradable, los cortes eran profundos y otros tantos desparecían por debajo de la tela deshilachada del traje.

Las gafas a duras penas se le mantenían colgadas en el cuello, Izuku intento acercarse y para su buena suerte o más bien para su desgracia el arma de Eraserhead seguía funcionando, en un rosa pálido que se anudo alrededor de su cuello cortándole la respiración.

Eso dejaría una marca, pensó cuando el agarre del arma empezó a apretar con fuerza.

Golpearle la mano que mantenía tirando la cuerda que lo ahorcaba fue fácil, casi fue demasiado fácil. Izuku arrastro a EraserHead hasta su habitación, y lo lanzo sobre la cama, las sabanas empezaron a teñirse lentamente. Tendría que cambiarlas por otras y pasar frio esta noche.

Pero, estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien.

Izuku se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado en esta condición, o más exactamente quien había puesto a Eraserhead en este aprieto. La última vez que supo que Eraserhead había estado en tan mal estado fue en el ataque de la Liga de Villanos a la U.A. sin embargo, estos desistieron con prontitud tras la aparición de All Might.

Izuku suspiro, no le gustaba recordar el pasado.

Izuku enfoco su atención completamente en el hombre que destrozado aduras penas respiraba en su cama, hubiera bajado al sótano por los guantes pero, el tiempo era demasiado valioso y se diluía rápidamente por entre sus dedos. Actualmente lo más importante era estabilizarlo.

Había una gran pieza de tela absorbiendo la sangre en su estómago. Observo Izuku, ni siquiera había visto la magnitud completa del daño. Eso era sin duda preocupante.

—Lo siento... —susurro antes de quitarle la ropa, tendría que repararla y lavar.

Vías respiratorias despejadas.

Su pulso está un poco débil, Izuku calcula que su estado no es tan malo por las heridas como por el debilitamiento general. Ni siquiera los héroes tienen tanta estamina y el Quirk de Eraser no es uno de refuerzo.

Él está en las últimas del agotamiento, Izuku podría pensar que había sido secuestrado, incluso torturado, si bien Eraserhead no es un héroe que destaque en la televisión, como Nitro Ace, o Uravity, incluso Ingenium 2. Es lo suficientemente famoso en los bajos fondos como para detectar si había desaparecido.

Sus pupilas responden normalmente a la luz.

Ah, tiene el ojo seco... Soltó una risilla, Kacchan le había dicho algo parecido durante la época de la escuela secundaria. Es verdad, se dijo a si mismo sonriendo por lo bajo Kacchan tenía razón.

Izuku pudo al fin ver la magnitud del problema, múltiples laceraciones, una en el rostro, tendría que desinfectar. Tomo el alcohol y la solución salina. Dios lo libre de tener que darle puntadas porque todo lo que le queda a la mano es hilo dental.

Tristemente Izuku tiene que suturar.

Había llegado a su casa exactamente a las 6 de la tarde, para ese entonces el sol ya se ocultaba tímidamente. Le habían dado las 10 de la noche cuando al fin pudo tomarse un descanso. Suspiro observando como sus manos ahora rojas destellaban contra la lámpara, temía que sus afiches de All Might hubieran terminado salpicados.

Bajo al sótano, no había estado ahí desde el último paciente... Eso había sido un par de semanas atrás, tomo una bolsa de suero del congelador y otra de O- la calentó un poco contra su pecho desde que el microondas no funcionaba.

La sangre era fría y viscosa lentamente tomando calor, bajo el latido de su corazón.

Fue un piquete certero, e Izuku estaba seguro de que no dejaría marca alguna.

Fue así como Izuku se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, Eraserhead descansaba en su cama, y era una idea que simplemente nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Bueno, si alguna vez se le hubiese cruzado por la mente tener a un héroe profesional en la casa, ese sería Kacchan, quien aparecía repentinamente y acababa con su alacena.

Tendría que cambiar las vendas mañana, por ahora simplemente deseaba darse un buen baño y quizás hacerse unos cuantos exámenes toxicológicos.

Esa noche Izuku permaneció junto a Eraserhead, una parte de él consiente, escribiendo un artículo importante que le permitiría comer durante todo el siguiente mes; y otra parte más inconsciente observando a su paciente con cautela.

Después de todo Eraserhead es uno de sus héroes favoritos, casi el segundo después de All Might. Nunca admitiría nada que pudiera subirle el ego a Nitro... ¡Jamás! Prefería cortarse la lengua a verlo darle esa bonita cara de suficiencia, hacía que sus mejillas quemaran no sabía ya si por el odio o el afecto.

La pluma en la mano de Izuku se detuvo y maldición, ahora que la realidad chocaba como un camión repleto de ladrillos contra él, porque tenía a Eraserhead en su cama.

¡En su cama!

Las únicas cosas que habían dormido en su cama, eran Bakugou Katsuki borracho en Gelatina de Naranja, estirado con nulo pudor como si fuera el dueño de la casa, y un gato que había recogido hace muchos años cuando aún vivía con su madre.

Ah, suspiro levantándose de su escritorio. Tenía que hacer algo que lo distrajera, Eraser estaba dopado con una dosis como para dormir aun caballo. Izuku tomo la ropa del suelo, tiesa por la sangre seca, se alegraba que fuera negra, porque si no parecería una de esas horribles pinturas abstractas.

Decidió que en la mañana no iría a trabajar, y no es como si lo necesitaran en la oficina. Cogió su cepillo y el mejor desmanchador que el dinero del hombre pudiera pagar. Tendría un arduo trabajo antes de poder entregar esto nuevamente.

O hacer que su casa fuera presentable, y no como una de esas películas de Tarantino.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Este al fin es el verdadero AU de Kimi Wa Petto, del que estaba hablando en los capítulos iniciales de Ranhansha. ¡ADMIRENLO! Ok no ya me calmo, lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero carecía de título. Lol, ya está mejor._

 _En este AU, Izuku nunca fue a la U.A y se convirtió en un Periodista... o eso es lo que él dice._


	2. Despierta

Esa noche Izuku durmió en el sofá, renegó de la idea de acostarse junto a Eraserhead, es más estuvo allí a su lado hasta que el cansancio lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, el dolor en las rodillas lo despertó junto al frio del suelo.

Su cabeza estaba inclina contra la cama y por poco se sube a su lado, pero recordó lo peligroso que sería hacer eso, o hacer que se infectara alguna herida, sumado a esto el desacomodar algún punto seria sumamente doloroso.

Controlo su respiración, observo el líquido rojizo bajar por la cánula, y miro la cara placentera de Eraserhead una última vez antes de apagar la luz. Entonces, decidió trasladarse al sofá, dejando las sabanas extras sobre Eraser-san.

Despertó en el sofá de la casa, con los hombros tensos, desencajados. Olía a detergente y champú para perros. Era lo mejor que había conseguido en su sótano, era un olor picante a limón acido que le quemaba la nariz pero, el color de la madera era más brillante de lo que había sido en años.

Se estiro, un momento dejando que la cobija raída cayera al suelo... ¿Que habría para desayunar...? ¿Por qué no estaba en su cama...? Sus ojos se abrieron y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta intentando controlar el sonido del portazo la figura demacrada tomaba un poco más de color, la bolsa de suero ya estaba llegando al final y la de sangre se encontraba en un estado igual, por suerte o quizás como arte de magia seguía cálida.

Miro la cara de su paciente, el cabello alborotado contra las sabanas y la mueca pacifica en su rostro... Pero, Erasehead no despertó.

Izuku sabía que era cosa de los sedantes, ni siquiera un héroe profesional hubiese podido escapar con tal cantidad de químicos. El usualmente no usaba esa vía, detestaba dejar a sus pacientes sin un mínimo de voluntad. Pero Eraser podría desear escapar... Y abrir sus heridas, haciéndolo peor de lo que ya estaba.

Bueno, si dijéramos que era totalmente por el bien del paciente, estaríamos en una parte significativa equivocados.

Una parte de Izuku simplemente no quería ver a uno de sus favoritos muerto en la esquina de la casa al día siguiente, o en las noticias de la madrugada diciendo que lo habían acabado unos vándalos por su pésimo estado.

Durante ese día arreglo la ropa de Eraserhead.

Izuku no era malo con las agujas, pero sin duda alguna le daba algo de repelús. Que estupidez se decía a sí mismo, era capaz de suturar un tórax abierto pero no podía coser un pantalón sin gritar con cada pinchazo.

Ese dia no fue a trabajar, ni al siguiente... Bueno al tercer día si salió porque se le estaban acabando los suministros. Para ese entonces había terminado de reparar la ropa de Eraser, la había dejado secar en la parte baja de la casa. La puntada era poco ortodoxa peor era mejor que nada.

Esa tarde y las siguientes se sentaba a su lado, en muchas ocasiones simplemente se disponía a acariciarle el cabello. El rostro de Eraser se contorsionaba de dolor, e Izuku sabía que no podía darle nada más, no quería recurrir a eso...

Cuando acaricias el dolor, suavemente este desaparece. (Eso decía su madre... Hoy en día Izuku no sabe si es del todo cierto)

Eraserhead se despertó un par de días más tarde.

El techo era blanco, habían unas cuantas manchas de humedad en una esquina. El cuarto en si olía extraño, no un aroma desagradable, pero algo suave y dulce. Cuando giro la cabeza vio un chico extraño con desordenado cabello verde escribiendo en una mesa en el suelo, tenía una mueca de completa concentración.

El lápiz rasgueaba el papel con furia, se acordó de sus estudiantes en los exámenes finales... Suprimió una sonrisa, no tenía la más mínima idea del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero Aizawa había escapado, recordó, él lo había logrado. ¿Es acaso que habían puesto a alguien nuevo a cuidarlo ahora que estaba más muerto que vivo? ¿Estaban teniendo misericordia?

El niño mordió la punta del lápiz, y se rasco la cabeza con la otra mano. Parecía a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la mirada de Eraser en su nuca, fría y penetrante. El niño giro a verlo y se sobresaltó al encontrar sus ojos con los suyos.

—Hola... —Susurro, acercándose un poco a la cama deslizándose por la madera vieja del suelo.

Aizawa no se podía llevar a las convenciones sociales usuales, ahora con mayor razón que debía deshacerse de ellas corriendo a lo directo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto levantándose, su abdomen dolía. Fue un sorpresa descubrirlo lleno de vendas, unas partes oscuras casi negras, eso era sangre seca. Al intentar tirar su brazo izquierdo descubrió la cánula que lo conectaba.

—Esta es mi casa Eraser-san.—Respondió el chico, presiono el hombro de Eraser con delicadeza evitando que se levantara del todo, incluso acomodo la almohada en su espalda, era doloroso pero estaba un poco mejor que antes— Ha pasado un día entero desde que te traje.

Para Aizawa eso podría ser fácilmente una mentira, aun así se detuvo a analizar al chico.

Cabello verde, despeinado. Parecía que no había tenido una buena noche de sueño en varios días. Y por lo que veía, había estado junto a él durante todo este tiempo. Su cara estaba manchada de pecas y en su rostro brillaba esa detestable espina de esperanza en la humanidad.

—¿Duele mucho? —Pregunto el niño en el extraño silencio, añadió después de un par de minutos de observarse mutuamente—. Creo que pude haber usado muchos sedantes, solo me queda algo de Paracetamol...

—No. —Fue la respuesta a secas.

Entonces su cabello se alzó y sus ojos se sentían calientes en la parte trasera.

El niño simplemente asintió sorprendido, incluso parecía feliz... Este chico es extraño, concluyó Aizawa Shota.

—¡Ah, estas usando tu Quirk en mí! —Exclamo, si en definitiva este era un niño raro, decidió Aizawa, la voz de Izuku se hizo más pequeña pero no menos brillante—. No sirve de nada, no tengo un Quirk.

Aizawa Shota se detuvo, parpadeo un momento largo... Esta era la segunda persona que conocía que no poseía un Quirk, el primero había sido un viejo terco que se iba de Vigilante, Aizawa no sabía si arrestarlo, o respetarlo a partes iguales.

Empezaba a asociar lentamente a los tercos como gente sin Quirk.

Estaba por decirlo simple: aturdido, vivir sin un Quirk en este mundo debe ser algo extremadamente duro. Casi sintió algo de lastima, pero esa no era una emoción con la que estuviera familiarizado por lo que desapareció rápidamente.

Repentinamente, sintió una mano tocando con suavidad su rostro. Miro al niño de cabello verde. No lo observaban de regreso los mismos ojos amables que lo habían recibido en el mundo de la conciencia.

También fue la primera persona que lo tocaba tan amablemente, y la primera a la que increíblemente no le puede decir nada. Esa mirada era clínica, experimentada. Pero el toque seguía siendo cálido, lo más probable que no era la primera vez que lo tocaba así.

En el mundo de la inconsciencia había sentido algo suave, lo más probable es que ese fuera este chico extravagante. Quizás cambiando las vendas o simplemente intentando apagar el dolor cuando los analgésicos empezaron a acabarse.

—Tenía que revisar la herida. —Dice este hombre, que a los ojos de Aizawa podría ser fácilmente un niño a la orilla de la cama— Lo siento, debí haberte preguntado primero.

Aizawa es un hombre eminentemente racional, él no se deja llevar por sentimientos por eso teme que su conciencia lo traicione, y logre llenarlo de dudas.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste al hospital? —Pregunta en cuando la mano dócil deja su rostro, casi podría extrañarla pero baja hasta su pecho y desamarra una de las vendas.

Puede escuchar un suave _"no mires"_ Aizawa está tentado a desobedecer, pero esos ojos verdes lo hacen quedarse con el rostro fijo en la mancha de humedad en el techo, es eso o la eterna sonrisa de All Might.

Aizawa prefiere ver su desastroso estado que concentrarse en All Might.

—Bueno, —Dice Izuku con completa naturalidad, parece que está contento con su trabajo—eso es porque no podía llevarme al Héroe Profesional Eraserhead arrastras hasta el hospital.

Aizawa aleja sus ojos de la marca de humedad, cree que el problema está en una de las tejas. Lo mira fijamente y parpadea.

—En especial no conociendo a los vecinos. —Añade Izuku, con cautela.

—Si es por el "qué dirán" —cuestiona Aizawa—, si esa es la razón es una verdadera estupidez.

La respuesta es como menos sorprendente.

—No, —dice Izuku, revisando los cortes en los brazos y pasando una mano al cuello buscando el pulso—. Este vecindario está lleno de villanos, no perderían la oportunidad de asesinarte en cuanto te encontraran.

—¿Y si es así porque no te mudas? —Pregunta Aizawa. Los movimientos de Izuku eran demasiado profesionales para la conversación que estaban teniendo—. Si es que el vecindario está lleno de villanos, ellos son el cáncer de la sociedad.

Su voz se agita con algo de ira, mal contenida. La mano de Izuku no vacila en el punto debajo de la oreja donde sus dedos están sorpresivamente cálidos.

—No te muevas tanto, Eraser-san. —Esa voz es suave, sus ojos tienen un borde cálido y afilado al mismo tiempo cuando contesta a su anterior prerrogativa— Pero, eso no hace que dejen de ser humanos.

La mano de Izuku sigue firme, contando los latidos de su corazón.

Era raro encontrar a alguien que aun creyese en la bondad humana y Aizawa pensó que no era del todo desagradable.

Ni siquiera cuando el chico vuelve con el estetoscopio, lo mueve ligeramente hasta girarlo de costado y siente la presión fría contra la espalda.

—Por cierto tú fuiste quien trataste mis heridas. —No es una pregunta es una afirmación en toda regla.

—Sí. —Asevero Izuku, en otro tiempo se habría sonrojado. Pero, maldita sea que había pasado suficiente tiempo haciendo cosas extrañas en su sótano como para tener vergüenza de haber salvado a alguien.

El niño se alejó y la mancha de humedad nuevamente le devolvía la mirada. Intento mirar a este buen samaritano, con otros ojos aparte de los de sospecha.

Izuku se acercó más... Aizawa podía sentir el cabello verde haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro sin vendar, la cara de Izuku se presionaba contra la tela de la cama y era una escena por decir lo menos singular.

—Donde lo puse... —mascullo Izuku, la voz le salió amortiguada por la cobija. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el Shampoo, si es el mismo aroma de las cobijas, pero que es eso... ¿Limón?

—¡Aquí está! —dijo triunfante, sacando un marco, mientras restregaba su título de Medicina en el rostro del muy confundido Aizawa.

—Un Doctor, entonces.

—No, soy un periodista. —Corrigió Izuku con prontitud, dejando nuevamente su título en donde lo había encontrado—. Escribo una columna en "El Imperial" desde hace más de un año.

—¿Eres de esos molesto que tratan de arrancarle la ropa las victimas por la noticia?

Midoriya se ríe, se ríe bastante, parece que va a explotar.

—No, no, no incluso yo detesto a esos tipos. —Contesto Izuku, sus mejillas estaban rozagantes— Cubro las noticas en los lugares bajos, por eso estoy viviendo aquí. —Suspiro como una disculpa por la hilaridad anterior—. Fue bueno que te encontrara, podrías haber muerto si te dejaba ahí...

—Gracias... —Empieza Aizawa cuando se da cuenta de que nunca ha tenido un nombre para corresponder.

—Midoriya, —cuando lo dice la voz le suena temblorosa— Midoriya Izuku.

—Gracias Midoriya. —añade Shota, una pequeña sonrisa se le resbala por la comisura de los labios.

Aizawa se da cuenta de que si necesita ese Paracetamol, porque el dolor lo está matando.

—Duerme otro poco. —Dice izuku levantándose, y dejando un par de pastillas junto a la cama.

Izuku está en la puerta de la habitación, cuando un sonido le hace mirar atrás.

—¿Por qué huele como que algo se quema? —Pregunta Eraserhead deslizándose entre las sabanas, el azul contrastando con los nuevos vendajes blancos.

—Ahhhhh —Grita Izuku, bajando las escaleras a tropezones—. ¡El pollo!

Aizawa no puede evitarlo, el chico es demasiado serio y formal pero en cuanto sucede algún imprevisto.

—¡No se ría! —Escucha desde abajo.

Esa es la manera de decir que Aizawa no se detiene, ni siquiera cuando todo lo que comen son dos patas de pollo que sobrevivieron al fuego. El dolor ajeno es algo placentero, en especial cuando parece que Midoriya va a estallar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Pero ¿por qué esta vaina se actualiza tan rápido? Preguntaran algunos... Pues es que ya estaba desde antes, y quería subirla. Eso es todo. También porque me gusta el AizawaDeku._

 _Falta poco para toda la conversación de "Mascota"... Hmmm, tener de mascota a un héroe profesional no suena del todo mal ¿verdad?_


	3. Demasiado Bueno

Lo primero que hace tras despertar nuevamente es pedir por una ducha.

Izuku asiente y pronto puede escuchar el agua cayendo, al parecer en este rincón olvidado de la ciudad siguen conservando la tradición del _Ofuro_.

Siente las manos de Izuku alrededor del hombro y bajo el brazo llevándolo hacia el baño.

Aizawa no está seguro de poder caminar correctamente y tampoco está seguro de poder mantenerse de pie por su cuenta, y según palabras de Izuku.

—Es más probable que Eraser-san se ahogue si lo dejo solo. —dice el con una sonrisa fina... y algo de malicia. Aizawa no tenía forma de contrarrestar esa afirmación.

El agua olía antiséptico, y a mandarina. Izuku no lo dejo solo, en realidad era hasta agradable para alguien tan perezoso ser acariciado por manos tan amables, especialmente cuando hacia esa cosa con el champú, era un movimiento circular que se sentía agradable.

Estaba tentado a ronronear.

—Eraser-san, —llama su atención, antes de caer dormido— A veces pienso que eres como un gato grande... Te enroscas para dormir, y no vienes si no te llaman, desapareces de a ratos... y tienes bonitos ojos.

Contesta con un zumbido, ese pequeño masaje en los hombros es delicioso. Incluso ignora el cumplido a favor del hedonismo...

Las heridas en su pecho estaban cubiertas con vendaje repelente al agua, y algo de mucho papel Film, Izuku dijo que no era buena idea dejar que se mojaran. Como el título que estaba debajo dela cama no estaba a nombre suyo, Aizawa no protesto.

Sin embargo el antiséptico en el agua le permitió relajarse lo suficiente. Se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque Izuku empezó trastabillando y murmurando detrás. Habia dejado de escuchar en la cuarta silaba, de la diatriba sobre los motores eléctricos y sus beneficios para el medio ambiente...

En ese instante mira a Izuku, lo observa de verdad, con sumo cuidado.

Mira las pecas que decoran su rostro, se concentra en el tono verde de su cabello, y en cómo se alborota hacia arriba y se curva en los ángulos más inesperados, nota la marca en su cuello... y como las uñas de sus dedos raspan su cuero cabelludo cuidadosamente.

Aizawa podría acostumbrarse a vivir así, con un niño parlanchina su lado, un cartel de All Might sobre la cama... y pollo quemado para la cena.

Pero eso era demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para él. En otras palabras no había forma en la que fuera cierto. Cuando despertó nuevamente. Izuku estaba acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un animal de compañía, y si no se sintiera tan bien como lo hacía podría fácilmente haberle mordido la mano.

Tenía que tomar distancia, eso fue lo único que pensó cuando se alejó del toque en vez de inclinarse hacia él...

Desde ese día Izuku no se mantiene tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos.

Han pasado dos días desde que Aizawa recupero la conciencia.

No hay mucho que hacer después de eso, se entretiene mirando a Midoriya, rascándose la cabeza con el lápiz cuando no sabe cómo continuar su artículo. Un ocasional toque suave para evitar posibles infecciones, o cuando retiro la cánula con tanta delicadeza que no sintió dolor alguno.

En ocasiones se queda mirando la marca enredada en el cuello de Midoriya, no sabe cómo decir que lo siente. Así que intenta decir _gracias_ , cuando tiene la oportunidad.

La primera vez que ve su torso, cuando toma una ducha solo por primera vez piensa que es algo impresionante.

Trozos pegados nuevamente, esta tan bien hecho que no se siente como un zombi, incluso ha dejado de tener ojeras, seguro por todo lo que durmió, y porque no ha usado su Quirk en un par de días.

Pasa cuidadosamente un dedo por la costura, siente algo de picor... Pero el hilo está presionando con fuerza en el interior de la carne, si estuviera borracho diría que le han atado hasta el alma, ni siquiera en el hospital le habían hecho esto.

—¿Como en cuanto tiempo podre irme? —Pregunta Aizawa, secándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla, por primera vez se ha puesto nuevamente su uniforme. Midoriya se lo entrego hace poco, estaba en mucho mejor estado que la última vez.

El negro es más negro, el blanco en su bufanda no es un rosa pálido y repulsivo.

—Me gustara revisar algo una última vez, —dice, parece feliz de verlo en pie—. Lo más probable es que hoy en la tarde.

Aizawa suspira, no tiene problema en quedarse, pero tampoco en irse. Y eso le desagrada más de lo que debería.

—Quizás con un Quirk de curación pude haberte ayudado más rápido —Izuku se disculpa—pero solo tengo la vieja ciencia humana, lo siento...

—Cualquier tipo de ayuda es más que suficiente Midoriya.

Aizawa sabía que esas palabras habían surgido de lo más profundo de su corazón, no de la razón y la lógica... Este niño lo estaba cambiando, si quería escapar de cualquier tipo de embrujo extraño lo mejor sería que escapase ahora.

Alzo el brazo, había algo en la esquina de la manga izquierda.

—¿Este rojo de aquí...? —Pregunto Eraserhead levantando su manga hasta la altura del rostro, en la parte de la muñeca había unas cuantas puntadas en carmín brillante.

—Ah, —Izuku parecía a punto de saltar, o de que su cara se quemase una de las dos cosas— es que se acabó el hilo negro.

—Me gusta. —Fue la respuesta, simple y concisa.

La cara de Midoriya no estaba ardiendo, no importa la cantidad de pruebas que hubiese en su contra. Ya no podía más, sin duda alguna tenía que irse de este lugar tan pronto como pudiera, pero eso no le impedía preguntar.

—¿Midoriya, está bien si regreso... —Indago Aizawa antes de salir, ya estaba afuera peros su ojos miraban Izuku, añadió con suavidad— de vez en cuando?

—Si, por supuesto. —Respondió Izuku—Eraser-san...

—Mi nombre es Aizawa Shota. —Corrijo.

Izuku respiro profundo.

—Que te vaya bien, Aizawa-san.

—Sí. —Murmuro Aizawa, algo tocado por el gesto, el sinceramente esperaba que esto fuera algo unilateral y que nunca se volverían a ver—. Me estoy yendo.

—Hasta luego.

Aizawa Shota no miro atrás ni una sola vez, pero memorizo todo el camino a la casita de ladrillos rojos, escondida entre los callejones, un lugar en el que el sol golpeaba una sola vez al día.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡Miren que lindo! Aizawa no dice que quiere quedarse, pero no puede quedarse... Arriesgar una vida de lógica por un loco que lo recogió en un callejón no suena muy bueno._

 _Por otro lado, espero que nuestros compañeros de México se encuentren sanos y salvos, esto no ayuda a mucho... Pero a veces la mejor forma de ser humano es demostrar humanidad ante el dolor ajeno._


	4. Sueños

Lo primero que hizo cuando salió de los suburbios fue dirigirse a la U.A. Cruzo el portón como si no hubiera estado MIA durante casi una semana, como si solo hubiera tomado un desvió a casa y no se hubiera presentado a trabajar.

En parte no había regresado al momento de despertar porque pensó que en parte despue de la tortura merecía unas vacaciones, pero el trabajo de Héroe nunca termina, especialmente no el de cultivar las jóvenes mentes del mañana.

Pero, pensándolo bien, la casa de Midoriya estaba en un lugar peligroso. Además estaba bastante lejos, habían intentado asaltarlo casi tres veces durante el camino a la U.A. Recovery Girl lo atendió en la enfermería, era blanca prístina y francamente aburrida.

Desde la ventana podía ver la ciudad entera. Desde la casa de Midoriya todo lo que veía era un par de árboles a lo lejos y una parte muy pequeña e inexacta de la ciudad.

—Bien,—Recovery Girl ya está acostumbrada a la excentricidad de los maestros de la U.A.— ¿Qué sucedió Aizawa-sensei?

Aizawa se quitó la camiseta teniendo cuidado de dejarla en una esquina de la cama.

Los ojos de Chiyo se abrieron como dos platos, lo miro al rostro y luego nuevamente a su torso.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —Suspiro— Es sobresaliente, es más que sobresaliente, sin esto incluso con un Quirk le hubieran quedado cicatrices pero esto no es un Quirk...

—Fue un simple Medico... —Aizawa se detuvo un momento— Periodista dice él.

Se mantuvo un momento riendo en su broma interna, pero como Aizawa Shota, es Aizawa su cara no cambio mucho más allá de un destello de orgullo en la comisura de la boca.

—Pues te mintieron, ningún "Periodista" podría hacer esto. —Contesta Chiyo observando a Aizawa, sin duda alguna había estado casi en las últimas... Una recuperación tan rápida—Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo como esto, —tomo una lupa y reviso las puntadas—. Esto no es hilo de sutura...

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto.

Recovery vacilo un momento en contestar.

—Seda dental. —Dijo— Incluso parece que vacilo antes de hacerlo.

Ella empezó a cortar con una pequeña tijera, no era doloroso... pero había una sensación moleta cuando el hilo se deslizaba entre la carne. Ella seguia haciendo preguntas con su voz chillona, pero muy agradable después de un tiempo.

—¿A que clase de lugar fue a que lo atendieran, Sensei? —Exhalo ella, cuando todos los puntos estuvieron deshechos, y amontonados en una pila– ¿Porque no fue directamente al Hospital?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Chiyo-san lo regañaba, usualmente era culpa de Mic y sus maniobras estridentes... Ella era francamente hermosa, ahora es una cascara de lo que una vez fue, pero Aizawa la guarda en el recuerdo.

—No es tan grave.

Ella lo miro de reojo, para que Aizawa-sensei ponga su fe en alguien, esa persona debe ser lo suficientemente digna.

—Estoy segura de que no va a infectarse, —suspira ella al fin, Aizawa no va a develar a su buen samaritano—si quien lo hizo puede hacer puntadas tan maravillosas no dejaría que le pase una infección.

Aizawa asintió, listo para sentir cada una de sus fuerzas desvanecerse.

—Solos era un besito —dijo ella, y sintió una suave presión en la frente.

El mundo de Aizawa se disolvió en negro.

—¿Donde habías estado?, te estábamos buscando desde hace tres días. —Es la horrible voz de Mic lo primero que escucha después dela palmada que le había dado Recovery Girl cuando lo desahucio de la Enfermería.

Tenía una cara horrorosa, parecía que se fuera a morir, Aizawa empezaba a cuestionar la clase de amigos que tenía, y pensaba que se había conseguido unos algo excéntricos... Pero Present Mic continúo:

—No teníamos la más mínima idea de si estabas vivo o muerto o durmiendo debajo de un puente. —Hasta cierto punto podía sentir algo parecido al arrepentimiento por no haber llamado.

—Alguien me ayudo. —dijo con simpleza.

—¡Preguntamos en hospitales incluso estuve en la morgue!

—Fue solo un periodista, el que me recogió... —Aizawa podría empezar a hablar de la electricidad, o del Quirk de _Kamaitachi_ que disfruto cortando su piel durante la semana pasada... pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Eso evitaría que Mic se alarmara—. Fueron unas vacaciones mal pagadas, intente buscar un grupo de villanos por mi cuenta. No fui lo suficientemente bueno —y eso no era en absoluto mentira, después de todo se había dejado capturar.

Mic no hace más preguntas pero en su rostro se nota a leguas que quiere continuar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Es cuando sale a la calle, que se encuentra con sus antiguos alumnos y se da cuenta de que el mundo sigue girando esto el o no este ahí.

—¿Sensei estas bien? —Pregunta Uraraka Ochaco, en su graduación había conseguido, un moño distinto para el cabello incluso cuando nunca usaba uno... Era algo poco importante pero esa es la imagen que termino permeada en su mente.

— No fue nada Uravity, —contesta— fue solo un percance.

Y continúa hacia su casa... Esperando que la comida de la nevera no se hubiera dañado, ya había tenido suficiente de estar afuera por un día, se tomaría el resto de mañana libre... Bueno si es que el conocía la libertad.

Sube a su apartamento, tiene el tamaño de una ratonera, y la verdad no le importa porque nunca está en casa. Las paredes pulcras, blancas sin ni una sola seña en ellas, los tatamis con algo de polvo peor lo suficiente como para que no le pique la nariz.

En su habitación no hay absolutamente nada.

Así que abre la uno de los armarios y saca un _futon_ extendiéndolo en el suelo.

Deja su ropa en donde caiga, toma una ducha rápida y cae sobre la tela fresca.

Entonces cierra los ojos...

Y el sueño no llega.

Usualmente el sueño lo golpea como una bola demoledora en cualquier rincón, pero hay algo que falta. Quizás no tomo leche antes de irse a dormir... No, se aseguró de tomar un vaso, entonces, el polvo quizás... Pero eso es ridículo porque ha dormido en la Biblioteca, entonces eso no es...

La verdad es que Aizawa sabe lo que falta, lo sabe muy bien y es orgulloso para admitirlo.

Por otro lado, Izuku llega a casa de la oficina, deja las llaves encima de la mesa y sube con el traqueo de la madera hasta su habitación. La cama está bien tendida, no hay ninguna figura con olor a bergamota en ella... Izuku intenta no sentirse triste.

Es la primera vez que dormirá en su cama después de tantos días, los resortes del sofá empezaban a desacomodarle la columna en un ángulo obtuso, pero en cuanto se acostó se dio cuenta de que extrañaba la compañía.

Cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas. Lo supo en el momento en el que lo vio Eraser... Aizawa-san... Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, era una criatura salvaje. Era como el gato que había llevado a casa con una pata rota, él podría dejarse mimar pero nunca estaría atado a Izuku, lo más probable es que cuando volviera seria para mitigar afecto y desaparecer.

Eso hizo el pequeño Sho-tan, hasta que lo atrapo un carro... Izuku nunca volvió anombrar los animales que conocía en la calle.

Así eran muchos de sus pacientes, callejeros a los que ayudaba por una suma ocasional de dinero, por afecto en otras ocasiones, entonces e iban.

Izuku también se iba.

Su teléfono vibro junto a la almohada.

De: Kacchan

 _Desde Kyushu._

Izuku sonrió, era el Castillo de Karatsu. Hace poco un villano había teñido sus paredes de un negro viscoso, Izuku había dicho que quería verlo, pero no tenía tiempo para ir. Kacchan tenía asuntos con su agencia... Ya no sabía si era un acto amable o cruel.

No sabía qué clase de amistad mantenía con Bakugou Katsuki (o si eso era incluso una amistad).

Se dejó caer entre las grietas del Castillo, más allá de la conciencia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Aún no sabemos cómo es la relación entre Izuku y Kacchan, no es amor pero es una familiaridad rara... De alguna parte tuvo que haber salido ¿verdad?_


	5. Hogar

_Hay una presión cálida en sus labios, y un olor cítrico en su nariz, cuando se aleja lo suficiente puede ver los ojos entrecerrados de Midoriya, puede contar cada peca (ocho) y puede pasar el dedo por su mejilla. Esta dispuesto a morderlo un poco para que le deje meter la lengua..._

Entonces levanta la mano y detiene a Mic de tocarlo. Había sido un sueño, había estado soñando con Midoriya Izuku, que bueno que está envuelto en su bolsa de dormir porque la cosa podría haber pasado a mayores... ¡Y eso sería horrible!

—Eraser, —dice Present Mic— Parece que no has dormido, en 10 años... —Esta en la sala de profesores había estado durmiendo ahí desde que cuando va a casa no puede dormir en lo más mínimo, entonces se levanta y sale a trabajar—. He escuchado que estas antes de las 4.00 am buscando villanos entre las grietas de las casas, ¡te van a confundir con un ladrón!

Suelta la mano de Mic, y esta se aleja de su rostro.

—Es el insomnio —murmura echándose las gotas en los ojos.

Es un mes más tarde que Aizawa está cansando de las muchas preguntas que no desea contestar aun, porque no sabe del todo que es Midoriya Izuku para el. Menos después de ese sueño.

De alguna manera la sala de profesores termina siendo un lugar de mala suerte para él, en esta ocasión es Midnight quien lo nota.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta ella, gira un poco su flequillo hacia la izquierda, y Aizawa lo nota porque está buscando el _eso_ de la pregunta—. En tu brazo, no sabía que estabas buscando algo de color extra, Eraser.

Aizawa mira su manga, es el pequeño hilo rojo cosido en una puntada extraña más quirúrgica que ninguna otra cosa... Debería buscar otra pero no puede deshacerse de esta, a él nunca le ha importado tirar la basura que ya no le sirve, pero los dedos de Midoriya estaban cubiertos de banditas cuando se lo entrego...

—O quizás es una novia. —dice Midnight y en su sonrisa puede ver todo menos algo amable, por eso la detesta... mujer libidinosa.

—No es tu problema.

—¡Aizawa tiene una novia! —exclama ella. Hizashi casi consigue un latigazo cervical al girar a verlos.

—P-Pero yo soy tu amigo número uno como puedes decirle a ella antes que a mí. —gimotea con su voz ronca, los vidrios vibran y Aizawa teme que se rompan, teme que se los descuenten del sueldo.

—No hay ninguna novia. —anuncia.

—Un novio quizás... —contrarresta Midnight.

—No. —dice, sin mirarlos— Tengo trabajo que hacer, dejen de molestar.

Por eso al salir de la U.A. decide arrancar el problema de raiz, es decir que va a la tienda y compra tantas manzanas como el quepan en los bolsillos y se dirige por entre el callejón hasta al casa de ladrillos rojos. Toca la puerta, una vez dos veces tres veces... Nadie responde.

Una ancianita, se le acerca, Aizawa se mantiene alerta.

—Si estás buscando al Doctor, el acaba de mudarse —dice ella.

—¿Se mudó? —ella lo observa con sus ojos como canicas de cristal, y Aizawa cree que está viendo más allá de lo que parece. Está buscando algo—. Si, dijo que si aparecía por aquí alguien le dijera que había tomado unas vacaciones del trabajo.

—Gracias. —murmura, da media vuelta y se dirige a su apartamento.

Midoriya no está en su casa, es más esa ya no es la casa de Midoriya... se arrepiente de no haber hecho algo el día en el que se fue... podría haberlo besado, podría haber tomado su mano o al menos haberse dejado tocar otro poco.

No habría sido malo, al menos ahora estaría a su lado... Pero de donde vienen todos esos deseos de monopolizar a alguien a él nunca le ha interesado eso.

Guarda las manos en los bolsillos y se impide a si mismo regresar y trepar por la ventana de la casa de los ladrillos rojos, eso hubiera sido poco ético, en especial porque no va a encontrar lo que desea en ella.

Es frente a su apartamento que escucha la voz.

—¿Aizawa-san? —es Midoriya Izuku a contra luz, y cargado con los víveres su rostro esta sudoroso. Shota se acerca y toma una de las bolsas ante un pequeño _gracias_ , en realidad no tiene ni _puta_ idea de que está pasando aquí.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta, es hasta que abren la puerta de la casa aledaña a su complejo de apartamentos, que Aizawa se da cuenta de que en realidad durante el último mes Midoriya ha vivido a su lado durante todo este tiempo.

—Iba a decirte que me mude, —dice Midoriya— Pero no sabía cómo hacerte llegar el mensaje...

Esa noche Aizawa sale de la casa de Midoriya y se dirige a su apartamento, ha decidió que mañana mismo lo vende.

Suena impulsivo pero con este pensamiento puede dormir tranquilamente por primera vez en un mes entero.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _En realidad este capítulo iba a ser distinto, pero... Bueno esto sucedió. HAHA_

 _Es un capitulo cortado, así que la otra parte saldrá pronto._


	6. El gato

La oficina en la que trabaja Midoriya Izuku huele a tinta fresca, y sudor.

Se dirige tan rápido como puede a su cubículo con las manos llenas de informes que necesitan ser revisados, tiene hasta mañana para completarlos pero sinceramente no desea hacerlo, pero tampoco desea quedarse en casa.

Es demasiado solitario, aquí al menos tiene a Shinsou-kun haciendo compañía.

A Izuku le gusta Shinsou-kun, él es un tipo divertido parece serio pero en los días de bromas es quien juega las mejores, tiene en su libreta telefónica el nombre de un inventor y al menos tres héroes.

A Izuku le agrada Shinsou-kun y no quiere admitir que es porque su apariencia le recuerda a la de Aizawa Shota. Aun así cuando lo ve solo esta Shinsou Hitoshi con cabello alborotado y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Él tiene un Quirk sorprendente... (Para Izuku todos los Quirks son sorprendentes, desde que no tiene uno) En ocasiones deja que resbale un poco en su voz durante las entrevistas, él dice que preferiría no hacerlo pero que necesita la bonificación extra o no podrá mantenerse en el apartamento.

Izuku sabe que es porque no le alcanzaría para comprarles comida a los gatos.

Con su trabajo a medio tiempo (Kacchan no lo aprueba) tiene suficiente como para irse a vivir a su propia mansión, pero eso no sería divertido... Y quizás si se muda no encuentra a Aizawa-san de nuevo.

—Midoriya, sigue escribiendo —le dice Hitoshi a su lado— Ya van tres horas y solo tienes la mitad del archivo... Ve date una vuelta y vuelves.

—¿Ya almorzaste Shinsou-kun? —El levanta una ceja ante la contra pregunta pero niega con la cabeza.

—Muy bien vamos a almorzar.

—Eso significa comprar un _bento_ en un _Combini_... —Dice el mirando el reloj en la pared de enfrente— a las 9:30 p.m.

Izuku asiente, y Hitoshi lo sigue. Porque durante mucho tiempo lo ha seguido.

Están en las afueras del _Combini_ como un par de desempleados y montañas de trabajo esperándolos en la oficina, Shinsou se muerde la lengua y evita preguntar porque razón Midoriya no ha regresado al trabajo en casi una semana.

—Shinsou-kun —dice Midoriya— ¿Qué haces cuando tu gato no regresa a casa?

—¿Tienes un gato? —Shinsou frunce el ceño, se siente algo halagado de que confíen en él lo suficiente como para preguntarle en referente a mascotas, pero Midoriya nunca le pareció mucho de animales, en realidad esperaba que tuviera un conejo.

—B-Bueno, no... —Suspira Izuku, pasándose los dedos por el cabello— pero conocí uno hace poco... El pregunto si podía regresar y... volvió hace poco... Pero no sé si se quiera quedarse...

Shinsou le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que Izuku giro, observo sus albóndigas, le quedaban tres...

—¿Que hago si deseo que se quede para siempre?

—Son animales, Midoriya —contesta Shinsou— no significa que regresen siempre que tú quieras.

—Pero, el... —Empieza Izuku...

—¿Le pusiste nombre? —Interrumpe.

—No... ¡Ya tenía uno!

Shinsou quiere darle un golpe. Se imagina el pelaje negro brillante y una etiqueta en el cuello del pequeño gato entre los brazos de Midoriya, si pudiera ver algo como eso se aseguraría de tomarle una foto. Se la restregaría a Bakugou por el rostro.

—Si ya tenía nombre, eso significa que nunca fue tuyo para empezar.

.

Se siente como ricitos de oro cuando trepa por la ventana y entra en la casa. Excepto que ricitos de oro no tiene el pelo negro ni es un hombre de 30 años, ni tiene barba. Aizawa no debería estar haciendo esto, es un héroe profesional... en resumen no le importa.

Abre la ventana y cae adentro, se asegura de quitarse los zapatos andes de bajar de la ventana y es un lugar tan distinto como es el mismo.

Los carteles de All Might le devuelven la mirada la mancha de humedad en el techo ya no existe, la madera del suelo es pulida y brillante, pro la mesita es la misma y tiene las manchas de tinta, dejas las manzanas encima de la mesa.

Entonces deja sus zapatos en el _genkan_ y cae en la cama de Midoriya, envuelto en la manta, en su olor...

Cuando Midoriya regresa se sorprende de encontrar zapatos desconocidos, pero la última vez fue solo Kacchan robándose su comida... Sube hasta su habitación y ahí esta Aizawa-san. No sangra, no hay cánula por ninguna parte pero, está ahí.

Izuku se sienta en la cama, ahora es más grande lo suficiente para dos personas.

Y suavemente, muy suavemente acaricia su cabello.

Aizawa se inclina ante el toque, y se enrosca hasta quedar en el regazo de Midoriya. Entonces despierta, pero no quiere que Izuku pare, no quiere que se detenga nunca, por lo que solo se queda ahí. Respirando en contra de su estómago.

—Sé que estas despierto —susurra Izuku— Creí que no regresarías, te estuve esperando.

Aizawa abre los ojos, lo observa... La pequeña cadencia en la sonrisa de Midoriya, lo decía en serio Aizawa se consideraba bastante bueno en leer a las personas e Izuku estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Voy a hacer Sukiyaki. —esas manos siguen tan cálidas en su cuello, podría quedarse dormido de nuevo pero quiere guardar cada pedacito de la calidez de Midoriya, debería lanzarlo contra la cama y aprisionarlo para siempre.

Pero, Izuku se levanta, y baja a la cocina.

Aizawa lo sigue, un poco más tarde.

Cuando la olla le burbujea al frente y el huevo está en su taza, pone un par de pedazos de carne en el caldo que está en el medio de ambos con el suave sonido del televisor llenando el silencio, es que Shota decide preguntar.

—Midoriya, —él no lo observa pero, Aizawa sabe que esta alerta— ¿qué sucede si decido quedarme?

—Tendrías que ser una mascota. —En sus ojos brilla una distintiva astilla de diversión. Mientras lleva un pedazo de carne fina a sus labios..

—Está bien. —no es como si pudiera decirle que ya vendió el apartamento y que está oficialmente sin hogar, también que haría cualquier cosa para descubrir que es este maldito vacío.

—¡A-Aizawa-san...! —gimotea, la carne cae en el huevo salpicando la ropa de Midoriya.

—Eres mi nuevo dueño Izuku, —sonríe socarrón— se más creativo con los nombres.

—S-Shota-san... —Balbucea, y completa el trato con un mohín— Eres más un gato callejero que un animal doméstico.

Las mejillas de Aizawa toman un color rojizo, pero Izuku piensa que es la luz... Se dice a si mismo que es la luz de la lámpara.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡El otro lado del Capitulo! Imaginen esto como un disco, este es el lado B._

 _Si notaron que Aizawa no se deja tocar por Mic pero cuando es Izuku no le importa... ¿Que podrá ser eso?_


	7. Rutina

No es como si algo hubiera cambiado en realidad, es decir ahora cuando regresaba a casa había alguien esperándolo, ahora cuando regresaba a casa se sentaba a ver la televisión (eso significa que duerme la siesta con el televisor encendido, en el regazo de Midoriya), de vez en cuando... Ademas, cuando tenía ganas de salir de cacería tenia alguien a quien proteger en las noches.

Pero para Aizawa eso no era realmente un descubrimiento mágico, o algo excepcional, quizás porque sería demasiado sentimental para él. Sin embargo, Midoriya Izuku se había convertido en una presencia por decir lo menos, importante.

Es así que cuando los dedos de Izuku pasan por su mejilla, no puede ni siquiera suspirar, es demasiado cómodo... Izuku no habla, él sabe que no está del todo dormido, pero parece que le gusta hacer esto, así que no lo detiene, porque se siente bien.

.

Otro de los "radicales cambios", de la vida de Aizawa Shota, es que Izuku le preparo un _bento_.

—Eraser... —Dice Mic mirando la pequeña caja en su escritorio con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿De verdad no tienes una novia?

En su voz hay un borde de desconcierto, y algo de preocupación, especialmente cuando ve como el _bento_ está decoración con un corazón en el arroz. Aizawa solo levanta una ceja, porque debe evitar sonreír como un idiota cuando Hizashi está cerca.

—No. —Dice llevándose, una parte a la boca... Izuku ha mejorado bastante, es decir, ahora no se le quema el _tamagoyaki_ , y el Curry es más picante, en general Izuku es bueno en la cocina. Al preguntarle dijo algo sobre su madre y a Aizawa se le quitaron todas las posibles ganas de preguntar.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona Hizaishi, él tiene una de esas bandejas de la cafetería, si bien el almuerzo de Aizawa se ve modesto en comparación, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—No, no tengo.

—Mira incluso corto las salchichas en forma de pulpo... —Medito Hizaishi, observando como las pequeñas criaturas se resbalaban por la cajita blanca, Aizawa estaba tentando a irse con su _bento_ , o a tragárselas todas rápido... Pero no podría disfrutarlas, así que aprovecha para arrancarle una patita a una de las salchichas.

—Le gusta hacer eso. —Contesta Aizawa—, dice que es lindo.

—Bueno si es lindo, pero... —Medita Hizashi... No puede decirle que es un desalmado por comer comida casera, frente a él que es un pobre solterón. Que la última comida casera que tuvo fue de su madre cuando lo echo de la casa y lo mando a la U.A.

—Están buenas, eso es suficiente.

Aizawa está contento, está demasiado contento, o al menos eso es lo que puede ver Hizaishi... Aizawa nunca esta tan de buen humor, por lo general debería estar refunfuñando en el suelo, o durmiendo, y él tendría que llevarle algo de _Anpan_... Sera que esas salchichas con forma de pulpo... ¿Están buenas?

—¿Puedo probar una? —Pregunta, Aizawa detienes sus palillos medio camino y lo mira fijamente... Su cabello no se alza, pero sus ojos no dejan los de Mic.

—No. —Contesta, para después meterse otra a la boca.

—¡Vamos no seas tacaño Eraser! —Protesta Mic, a veces a Aizawa le gustaría romperle la tráquea, pero sabe que lo dejaría sin empleo y que terminaría por tener que mantenerlo; por lo que en ocasiones agradece su compañía y en otras solo la soporta.

Entonces piensa en lo que diría Izuku...

Posiblemente en un delantal, y con el traje que usa cuando sale a trabajar en el periódico, a veces trabaja en el departamento de edición de la editorial... Entonces su mente da un salto salvaje posiblemente es cocinando solo con el delantal, sin nada de ropa debajo, kilómetros de piel al descubierto... Izuku está en la cocina, esperando, y diría: " _Te haré más cuando regreses a casa_ "

Aizawa extiende sus palillos y le da una a Hizashi.

—¡Es verdad son bastante buenas! —Masculla, al terminar hubiera pedido otra de no ser porque ya no existen. Aizawa se las comió todas.

—Te lo dije.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Algo cortito, pero extrañaba este AU. Es uno de los más divertidos a los que les he metido mano._


End file.
